1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a automatic oil filter changer and more particularly pertains to changing the oil filter on a vehicle with a automatic oil filter changer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil filter changing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil filter changing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of changing oil filters on vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,617 to Robbins discloses an oil filter tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,570 to Bourgeois discloses an oil filter wrench apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,993 to Siekawitch discloses an adjustable oil filter wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,330 to Swinney et al. discloses an oil filter accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,274 to Schaub discloses an oil filter wrench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a automatic oil filter changer that uses external pressure in a toroidal housing as a mechanism for screwing and unscrewing oil filters from vehicles.
In this respect, the automatic oil filter changer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing the oil filter on a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automatic oil filter changer which can be used for changing the oil filter on a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.